Play Time!
by MoaKing
Summary: Cyrus & Mars play a friendly board game but ends up to be a challenge.


It was a bright sunny day, the sky was clear, the flying Pokemons were singing, people are having fun, and business is going well. But for me this was an odd experience with one of my commander, it all started in my office at 8,O'clock, I was working on a way to keep my employees happy when I cut there pay cheek when Mars came in.

"Hi Cyrus, are you busy at the moment."

"No commander I am not."

"Good, because I'm bored now so I want to play a game with someone."

"Can't you play it with Saturn, Jupiter or even Charon?"

"I would, but there stuck in the freezer."

"um, should we go and save th..."

(Interrupted)"So now we could both play, Fonzell."

"Mars that disgusting, why would I fondle you."

"No Fonzell, its a game I made, its base about imagination."

"mmm okay, I'll try to play it with you, but can you tell me how to play?"

"Okay, let me go get it and set it up.(cheerfully)"

She said it like if know one wanted to play with her for years, although she somehow deserve it by being so rude to her grunts, but then again, they deserve it by being to sloppy at the missions.

Okay here its is "Fonzell the best game in history" come on lets play it"

the game is at lest 2'ft on each side and looks similar to "Game of Life" but has cards and a dice.

"Alright Mars tell me how to play it."

"Okay, the rules are simple. if you step on a red or green tile you get the green or red card and do as it tells you. next if you get on a cop tile you have to stay there for two terns and finally If you get there first you win!"

"where are the pieces."

"Oh, you have to you your imagination."

"Okay but can we use something at lest."

"fine, hmm, do you have anything we can you."

I went to look at my drawers to fine something good, something really good.

"how about these army tanks toys."

"(gasp)I love them these are perfect, did you know that one of my ancestors fought at WWII."

"um?"

"yeah, he killed so many American at that time like a 100 or more, he was super cool I wish I was at that time."

"Mars the game."

"Oh yeah sorry, let see, how about you go first."

"Alright I move(roll dice to get) five spaces(land on green)"

"yea, pick a green card.(Cyrus picking card)what does it say?"

"It said 'your are lucky, you get to move two more spaces' alright then(moving to two more spaces)."

"now its my turn(rolling dice to get four), time to move the tank, speaking of tanks, did you know he destroy lots of enemy forts with a tank."

After a while Mars then began talking about her ancestor again, but she started to act funny. Five minutes later I just finish a turn and half way there.

"Alright Mars, its your turn."

"Okay, I'll have you that if I win I get your office."

"why?"

"none of your business."

"Okay then go move already."

"Fine!(landing on a red tile but getting a brown card)you are a real pirate? Oops, that from another game.(getting a right card)'sorry but you have to move back five spaces.' Damn!"

"Alright I think I like this game.(move ten)Yeah, five more to go!"

"gerr."

"lets see what if I win, what do I get from you?"

"um...um lets see um...?"

"I know, I wont pay you for the next two month."

"wha? Wait no I'm going to bet you an get your office!"

I don't know why Mars whats my office, but for some reason I won't let her. Five more minutes I drank a little and was neck to neck with Mars, just four more to go but she keeps distracting me with her ancestor an his killing.

"Stop talking about your grandpa!"

"Never, as long as I win!"

"(land on red)damn, I have to move one back."

"Good, now watch me win and get your offi.."

"WHY THE HELL DID KNOW ONE HELP US!(Interrupted)"said Saturn all mad

Saturn and the other commander burst in the middle of our game. they where all blue an covered with ice, the grunt outside ran too not get involved with this argument.

"why are you playing that a cursive game with Mars"said Charon

"whats the problem with this game?"

"didn't you know that Mars cheats on this game"said Jupiter shivering an scared

"And will rule the HQ with a iron fist."said Saturn

"Don't listen to them,(locking door on them) there brains are frozen. Now lets play!"

"No Mars, I will not continued playing this game, good bye."

Mars must have been mad to clamping a ball and chain on my leg tide on to my desk.

"Mars are you crazy!"

"PLAY THE DAMN GAME!"

(hearing the others say don't)"No I will not."

"then you will leave me no choice then,(crying)pleases, I have know one two play with."

"What wait?"

"that is why I what your office, so I could the new boss and rule the HQ with people to play with me all the time, know buddy whats to play because there always to busy."

I thought about it for a while, and then it hit me.

"how about we have a play dates on Saturdays."

"(sniff)really, you would do that for me."

"Sure, and I'll force the others to play."

"really?"

"really."

"thank you Cyrus-sir, this gift from you will always be a happy memory."

"no, thank for being my number 1."

I close my eyes and begin to kiss her, I did't know that Mars actually thought I was going to kiss her, she looked and push me to the floor.

"what in the distortion world are you doing you old fuck!"

"trying to kiss you."

Just as I got sad my door broke down with Saturn holding a chainsaw & Jupiter wearing a hockey mask and they heard it all.

"Wait the boss is old?"Jupiter questioned

"And he try to kiss me!"Mars in anger

"I'm not old, I'm 27."

"well you look old."from Saturn

**ONE DAYS LATER**

"Hay Cyrus are you busy?"

"Oh hay Mars, no I'm not busy."

"good, because I wanted to apologies for what I did yesterday."

"I know but I also want to apologies for what I did to you and I like to say, I'm sorry."

"Well since we apology's, now we can play battle ship, it reminds me about my grandpa where he blow up so many ships."

"uhh"

**_THE END_**

**What you guys think, its good right**

**please leave a comment.**


End file.
